Voices
by DiffrentAintSoBad
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Courtney made a wish to be Special. Diffrent. and she got it. Now she can see, hear and feel spirtis around her. as far as she knows, shes the only one. then she meets Erik


I woke up late again for school and groaned sitting up in my bed, rushing to get ready for school like any other 'fun' filled days ahead. Especially after a long weekend getting up on a Monday is just that much easier. Okay so I'm being sarcastic but either way. I pulled out a new shirt putting it over my head and a zip-up hoodie after it with skinny jeans and my hair in a pony tail. Perfect. I got upstairs from my room in the basement and grabbed some juice sighing and looked up.

My sister, Cassidy was sitting there watching TV like any other 10 year old would do before school guess. My other sister Jordan-she's my twin and 13 years old- is probably still down stairs trying to fix her hair or something, and I find that weird because she's a typical tomboy but hey what can I do about it. And yes, we are the basic twins I guess you can say, except we fight a lot more than needed

I finished my juice and gathered my things then waited by my door for my neighbor to come. I've known him for about 2 years now but just started to notice him a few months ago when we moved closer to him. I heard a knock and opened the door smiling a bit at him,

"Hey Andrew" I said smiling and he smiled back to a bit. "Hey Courtney"

"Jordan com'on we're gonna miss the bus if you don't hurry up" I called and started to heard out the door as she walked through it. We got on the bus after it being late...again and I sat down looking out the window rolling my eyes.

Everyone wants' to wish they are special probably.I know that i always wanted to be A wizard like harry potter, or a winged person like Max and the flock..Or even to just have a power would be cool enough.

I've been finding out late though that i don't have to wish anymore. I already am different, and ya I know what you're probably thinking right now

"You're not different your just on some pills and having some bad reactions" well I'm not on any pills so no that's not true. I am different and I can prove it to you...well I would if I didn't want to be taken in by the FBI and studied on

My sister leaned over to me and poked me on the arm

"Hey can I listen to your iPods?" she asked not even looking at me and I nodded handing it to her going back to my thinking. The bus rides aren't ever my favorite, all you do is sit there in a seat for 20 minites staring out a window then next thing you know. Poof! You're at the school. Not really the thrill-ride-adventure I thought it was going to be in 3rd grade. We pulled up to our high school and I sighed rolling my eyes. I stood up from my bus seat and headed into the school going to my locke. I grabbed my books and headed toward my first class.

My first class was in the portables so it was closed off and had doors that I liked to close for I had a little time to myself. Well remember, It's only technically to myself. After I closed them I curled up in my corner and smiled a bit to myself. I turned down to the homework I didn't do and rolled my eyes sighing. If I didn't do it when I was support to why make me do it now?

I looked up from the homework I should have done yesterday and saw the Man again, only he wasn't a man...well i didn't think he was. Last time I saw him was in my room one day after school. He didn't say much then but i was still pretty freaked out and you would be too if a random guy appeared

He looked about 5'8-5'9 and around 17 years old. I never got to see his face really because the lights would always start to flicker for a while the go off when I saw him. So all I really knew was his outline and voice which isn't enough for me. He grinned and leaned over to me.

"Not how you wish, huh Courtney?" he said sarcastically and I slugged him. He started to disappear when people from my class walked in through the doors and sat down at the other side of the hall way probably avoiding me like everyone else did so well

Not that it matter that he disappeared though...I've found out in the last few days that I am the only one that could see or hear him, all of them. Well the only one that I know of at least

They were voices and I wanted them gone. But of course what I wished for I can never take back..Want to guess my wish?

I wished I was special and now I am, I still don't know how i got like this but every day I get closer to the reason, closer to figuring out who did this to me and why

And father from the truth


End file.
